I have to protect you
by storyteller0634
Summary: Robin is still obsessed with finding Slade. Slade has been presumed dead but Robin thinks otherwise. Will Starfire be to get Robin to accept her feelings or will his obsession with getting slade get the better of him. This will be a chapter story.


**Hello my name is Storyteller0634 I am here to write for your entertainment i Hope you enjoy my stories as much as my past fans have well here we go**

Robin was sitting in his room at his desk with the ceiling lights turned off and the only light was the one emanating from his desk lamp. A storm was brewing outside the Titans tower with occasional lightning flashes every now and again. He sat with his hands to his face almost like he was mentally preparing himself for something. After a few moments he removed his hands from his face and put them flat on his desk. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. after a couple more moments he reached down on the floor and pulled up a silver metal box.

He inspected the metal box as if looking for booby traps and studying it up and down. Taking in every crevice and scratch. Noteing every ding or scrape that he could see. He then opened a drawer in his desk revealing a black pouch. He reached in and upon lifting you could hear the clanging of metal tools. He set it on his desk and opened another drawer revealing a gas mask. He picked it up and quickly inspected it. He played with the strap and tapped the glass and made sure there were no loose parts to the mask. He stopped fiddling with it looking satisfied and pulled back the strap and put it on.

He stared out the window as in getting used to the mask for a moment then took a deep breath and sighed once more. He looked at the box and and slowly opened revealing inside a peculiar looking mask. Half of it was a dark orange and the other a black as night color. He then quickly opened the black pouch he had previously opened and pulled out a small toothpick like tool. He then inspected the mask and looked for openings and eventually found one under the right left eye socket. It was a sort of panel. Robin quickly used the tool to open the panel slowly. After a quick flip of his wrist the panel opened and a spray had come out that he would have likely inhaled if he had not put the mask on.

Robin Grinned. "Not this time Slade." He quickly started looking for anything useful around the mask. Looking for anymore hidden compartments. He was so intensely looking that he did not notice the person slowly walking up behind him. He flipped the mask and started scanning the back for anything useful. The person in the shadows slowly walked over and approached from behind. Robin started tinkering with another compartment Still not aware of his surroundings. Robin put the tool into the compartment carefully and started to work his magic. Robin had become overconfident and with a flick of his wrist the tool broke in half. He looked at the tool and his anger rose. He flung the handle at the window and quickly grabbed the black pouch and turned around and flung that as well behind him. What he expected to hear as a bag of metal tools spilling all over the floor was only met with silence. He quickly got out of his chair and turned around and saw a green eyed girl staring intently at him ,but also with a worry stricken face. He looked down and in her delicate looking hands was the pouch he had previously thrown.

He met her gaze once more and his anger disintegrated and was overcome with sadness. He pondered the words to say to her ,but when he opened his mouth he was silent. Finally he just slowly turned around and sat back in his chair. He quickly grabbed the mask and put it back in the box. He then immediately after went to take off the gas mask of his face and set it down beside the box. He Then looked out the window with the storm still picking up. The flashes were becoming more frequent. When a flash occurred he could see Starfire standing behind him not having moved a muscle with the same expression.

Robin then wiped his face. He looked at her through the reflection in the window not daring to look at her for real. He then spoke up. "Look Starfire. I know I promised you guys i would give it a rest ,but what happened the other night only confirms that he is still out there." He waited for a response. Starfire had reacted by putting the bag in her hand on his dresser beside her. She stayed facing the direction of the dresser not looking back. Robin Studied her and spoke up once more. "look it's not something i can just let go. He is our mortal enemy Star. I'm only doing this because I know what he is capable of. What he is most capable of is hurting the people i care about. He is capable of hurting you."

Starfire quickly turned around. Robin could see through the reflection of the window that her eyes were gleaming with water. She had lost her composure and her emotions had started to flow out. He could hear her sobbing. She had once again turned away. Robin was about to speak up ,but was interrupted. "You say that you are doing this to protect us ,But what is this doing to you." Robin could see her wiping her tears to and she turned around facing him once more. "You do not partake in the merrymaking with your friends. You do not come out and enjoy breakfast with us. We are even lucky to see you while you are not working on solving this ,But you must understand Robin. He…..Slade is Gone and there is nothing more to do." Starfire had come up and put her hand on Robins shoulder and turned his chair with him in it facing her. She stared through his mask knowing that he was staring back. "Robin you do not have to protect us. We can protect ourselves. You must not always be looking out for us. That is too much to a burden. Even for you." Robin averted her gaze and looked at the floor. Starfire grabbed him by his face and forced him to look at her. "I can protect myself to. You must not worry about me." Starfire then slowly closed her face with his hoping to meet his lips with hers. Robin quickly jumped out of his chair and averted her gesture. Starfire looked puzzled by his rejection. They stayed silent for a couple moments Robin not facing her only facing the door in front of him. Starfire then found the courage to speak up. "I am sorry Robin. I thought you felt the same i thought we…." Robin interrupted her. "Starfire I like you…. but not in that way." Robin had sounded like he forced the last part out like he had a foot to his neck. " Im sorry." He then walked out the door letting light into the room revealing a Starfire with tears running down her cheeks. Robin walked down the hallway for a bit then said to himself "It would only make you a priority target to him."


End file.
